Effective April 1, 1978, India banned the export of rhesus monkeys. This primate occupies a totally unique place in biomedical sciences research, in that perhaps 90% of the information known about reproduction in non-human primates has been learned from this species. Since domestic production of rhesus monkeys will not meet demands in the laboratory, a suitable substitute primate, with broad ability must be found. Also, a huge amount of baseline study must be conducted to establish the appropriateness of this new species as a surrogate for the rhesus monkey.